1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printing devices and printing methods, and more particularly to installing printheads and ink tanks on those printing device having or using semi-permanent printheads and on-carrier ink tanks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, printing devices have either disposable printheads or semi-permanent printheads. In general, if the printing device has semi-permanent printheads, the printing device may also have on-carrier ink tanks. Printing devices with semi-permanent printheads and on-carrier ink tanks may have different install requirements than those printing devices with disposable printheads. For example, to install a disposable printhead, the printing device may only be required to move the printing device carrier transporting the printhead to the appropriate installation location along the carrier frame. In contrast, for a printing device with semi-permanent printhead and on-carrier ink tanks, the user may have to perform two or more functions to install the printhead and/or ink tanks. For example, users can either install ink tanks or install a printhead. This two step procedure can be even more complicated if the printhead/ink tank combination installation has additional requirements, such as, for example, having to remove all of the ink tanks before a printhead can be installed.